


Cranberry Syrup

by gaialux



Category: Bring It On (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: Spending their first holiday season together and Torrance had to go and break her ankle.
Relationships: Missy Pantone/Torrance Shipman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Cranberry Syrup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookinguptales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/gifts).



"Ouch!" Torrance cries out, caught somewhere between laughter and tears.

Missy shifts off Torrance's lap so fast she almost tumbles off the sofa. Torrance catches her just in time, fingers digging into Missy's upper arm, Torrance's own injured, moon boot clad leg dangling in the air.

"Gotcha," Torrance says, her face still screwed up in pain.

"Can I get you anything?" Missy asks, disentangling herself and kneeling instead on the waxed hardwood floor, her feet positioned toward the roaring fire beneath the mantle. Nearby stands the Shipmans's gigantic Christmas tree covered in gently twinkling lights. Perfect, all of it, especially when paired with snow dusting the window frame outside.

Except, of course, the fact her girlfriend has a sprained ankle. Injured on the last day of school doing a _cartwheel_ of all things, something Missy is sure she and Torrance could both do dozens of, in succession, with their eyes tightly closed and not risk bones or ligaments or muscles.

"I'll be okay," Torrance says, her grimace smoothing out into the natural, sweet look she always has about her. The one that makes Missy lean up and kiss her.

At least her mouth still works.

"I'm sorry I can't come to LA with you," Torrance says when they break apart. Her fingers twisting through Missy's hair until they free multiple strands of hair from its usually tight bun.

Missy kisses her knuckles. "Doubt it'll be much fun, anyway. My aunt Betty always makes the worst, _driest_ , cranberry sauce."

"How can a _sauce_ be dry?"

"One word, Torrance: reduction. It's like eating dehydrated cranberries in a bit of thick syrup." She screws up her face so much her top lip stings. "Yuck."

"Hmm," Torrance says. "Might still be worth it for an extra couple of nights with you."

Missy smiles her own smile. The one only Torrance seems to be able to draw out of her. Big, bold, hurting her mouth but _damn_. Worth it. "Can't argue with that."

She kisses Torrance again, deeper, Torrance's damp lips parting and her hand twisting ever deeper in Missy's dark hair. They had a few hours together, Missy knew, until Torrance's parents and little brother came back with their Christmas shopping. Until Missy would have to go home and finish packing for her long weekend back in LA. Her friends were excited -- had been even more excited at the prospect of meeting Missy's beautiful cheerleader girlfriend -- but Missy wanted it over and done with. She found her current city was becoming more of her home. Cheerleading something she enjoyed, not quite as much as gymnastics but coming pretty damn close.

"Are we going to exchange presents before or after you go?" Torrance asks in a breathless voice when they draw apart for air.

Missy nibbles Torrance's ear and is met with an airy sigh. "Can you even get to the tree, Moon Boot?"

"Make you carry me over," Torrance says. "We both know you would."

Lower, lower. Lips on Torrance's neck and she is rewarded with the arching of Torrance's back. "Maybe I'm enjoying myself too much here."

"You know I hate surprises," Torrance groans.

That makes Missy stop, cock her head to the side. "If you're sure."

She scrambles off Torrance's body, feeling an ache like something is missing the moment their skin is disconnected. _How_ she's going to survive Thanksgiving and Christmas break she doesn't know, but it's not going to be pretty.

There has to be hundreds of gifts under the tree. Addressed to every name in the phone book. But Missy knows where she left hers, and she finds her own name nearby. Red wrapping paper tied together with a sparkly black bow.

"You first," Torrance says the moment Missy is back beside the sofa.

"If you insist."

Not that she takes much convincing. Torrance might vocally hate surprises but Missy is just the same. Needing to know who, what, when, where, why about anything and everything.

"Do I have to guess first?"

"Just open the damn gift, Missy!"

She didn't need to be told twice. Missy tears at the paper, ruining Torrance's beautiful wrapping job, and sure she was earning a cringe in response. Inside, is a box. She pulls that open, too, rough and fast and ripping even the cardboard. It doesn't matter. Inside is the softest blue material Missy had ever felt. She lifts the item, slow and gentle, from the now mangled box.

"Thought you could use something warm," Torrance says, running her fingers along the arm of the sweater Missy already wants to tug on and curl up with. Next to Torrance's body heat, of course. "Knew the colour would bring out your eyes."

"It's beautiful," Missy says, and it is. Must be cashmere, expensive, and Missy eyes her own present to Torrance apprehensively.

Torrance picks up the small box, shakes it, smiles, and sets to work picking the tape off with her pink nails.

"It's not much," Missy says, finding herself speaking too fast, trying to tumble it out least embarrassment take over. "I'm such a bad gift giver, but I wanted to get you _something_ \--"

Torrance has the gift open, flips it around because Missy must have put it in the wrong way, and breaks out into a huge grin. She opens the cover. The black one, velvety, and starts flicking through the pages of the photo album Missy painstakingly toiled over. Wrangling up Torrance's older friends, her family, her teachers. Putting in all the cute and funny and important images in Torrance's life -- before and after Missy came along.

"I love it," Torrance says softly. She finishes flicking through the pages, ending on them together. A grainy polaroid taken with Missy's dad's old college camera. Torrance has her arm flung over Missy's shoulder, lips on her cheek, and Missy looks so damn happy she thinks she might burst. "I love _you_."

"Now I _really_ don't want to go to LA," Missy says, feeling a bundle of emotion catching in her throat but vowing not to let it out. "I love you too, Torrance."


End file.
